wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
大家來Wiggle! (Taiwanese video)
Everybody Come Wiggle! or: "大家來Wiggle!" is the first Taiwanese Wiggles video made in 2003. Songs #Wiggles 來了 #Get Ready To Wiggle #香甜玉米 #熊來了 #火車快飛 #船長的鴨子舞 #跳跳Monkey舞 #小熊晚安 #Wake Up Danny! #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 #章魚Henry #Wiggle groove節奏 #Wiggly Party 扭扭舞 #Wiggles 組曲 English Song Titles (translated) #The Wiggles Are Coming #Get Ready to Wiggle #Sweet Corn #A Bear Is Coming #The Train Flew #Captain's Duck Dance #Jumping Monkey Dance #Goodnight Cubs #Wake Up Danny #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Little Dinosaur) #Henry the Octopus #Wiggle Groove Rhythm #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Wiggly Party Spin Dance #Wiggles Suite Gallery Here Come The Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!1.png|Anni EverybodyWiggle!2.png|Arthur EverybodyWiggle!3.png|Carlos EverybodyWiggle!4.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!5.png|Danny and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!7.png EverybodyWiggle!8.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!9.png|''"Wake up, Danny!"'' EverybodyWiggle!10.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!11.png|Danny HereComeTheWigglesTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!12.png EverybodyWiggle!13.png|Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!14.png|Carlos and Anni EverybodyWiggle!15.png EverybodyWiggle!16.png EverybodyWiggle!17.png EverybodyWiggle!18.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry EverybodyWiggle!19.png|Danny and Henry EverybodyWiggle!20.png EverybodyWiggle!21.png EverybodyWiggle!22.png EverybodyWiggle!23.png EverybodyWiggle!24.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry EverybodyWiggle!25.png|Dorothy dancing EverybodyWiggle!26.png EverybodyWiggle!27.png|Anni, Henry, Dorothy and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!28.png|Dorothy giggling EverybodyWiggle!29.png EverybodyWiggle!30.png|The Early Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!31.png EverybodyWiggle!32.png EverybodyWiggle!33.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain Feathersword EverybodyWiggle!34.png EverybodyWiggle!35.png EverybodyWiggle!36.png EverybodyWiggle!37.png EverybodyWiggle!38.png|The Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!39.png|The Land Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!40.png EverybodyWiggle!41.png EverybodyWiggle!42.png|Wags barking EverybodyWiggle!43.png EverybodyWiggle!44.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!45.png EverybodyWiggle!46.png EverybodyWiggle!47.png EverybodyWiggle!48.png EverybodyWiggle!49.png|Wags dancing EverybodyWiggle!50.png|Danny, Arthur, Dorothy and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!51.png|Captain, Henry, Anni and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!52.png EverybodyWiggle!53.png|Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!54.png|Captain EverybodyWiggle!55.png|The Early Wiggly Friends EverybodyWiggle!56.png|Wags and Henry EverybodyWiggle!57.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!58.png EverybodyWiggle!59.png EverybodyWiggle!60.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!61.png|Carlos, Anni, Dorothy and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!62.png|Officer Beeples, Wags and Captain EverybodyWiggle!63.png EverybodyWiggle!64.png EverybodyWiggle!65.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Beeples, Danny and Wags EverybodyWiggle!66.png|Captain, Carlos, Henry and Anni EverybodyWiggle!67.png EverybodyWiggle!68.png EverybodyWiggle!69.png EverybodyWiggle!70.png|"Here Come The Wiggles" Get Ready to Wiggle EverybodyWiggle!71.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in their short-sleeved shirts EverybodyWiggle!72.png|Danny falling asleep EverybodyWiggle!73.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!74.png EverybodyWiggle!75.png|Arthur and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!76.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!77.png|"Wake up, Danny!" EverybodyWiggle!78.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!79.png EverybodyWiggle!80.png|Arthur introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggleTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!81.png|"Get Ready to Wiggle" EverybodyWiggle!82.png EverybodyWiggle!83.png|Anni playing the Red Starry Keyboard EverybodyWiggle!84.png|Arthur playing the blue Fender Electric guitar EverybodyWiggle!85.png|Anni and Danny EverybodyWiggle!86.png EverybodyWiggle!87.png|Captain and Anni EverybodyWiggle!88.png|The Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!89.png|Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!90.png EverybodyWiggle!91.png|Dorothy, Carlos, Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!92.png|Wags and Anni EverybodyWiggle!93.png EverybodyWiggle!94.png EverybodyWiggle!95.png EverybodyWiggle!96.png|Wags EverybodyWiggle!97.png EverybodyWiggle!98.png EverybodyWiggle!99.png EverybodyWiggle!100.png EverybodyWiggle!101.png EverybodyWiggle!102.png EverybodyWiggle!103.png EverybodyWiggle!104.png|Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!105.png EverybodyWiggle!106.png EverybodyWiggle!107.png EverybodyWiggle!108.png EverybodyWiggle!109.png EverybodyWiggle!110.png EverybodyWiggle!111.png EverybodyWiggle!112.png EverybodyWiggle!113.png EverybodyWiggle!114.png EverybodyWiggle!115.png EverybodyWiggle!116.png|Anni, Captain and Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!117.png|Anni and Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!118.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids Sweet Corn SweetCorn1.png|Danny SweetCorn2.png|Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!121.png|Arthur EverybodyWiggle!122.png|Carlos, Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!123.png|Carlos EverybodyWiggle!124.png|Carlos showing his muscles EverybodyWiggle!125.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!126.png|Anni EverybodyWiggle!127.png|Danny falling asleep EverybodyWiggle!128.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!129.png EverybodyWiggle!130.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!131.png|"Wake up, Danny!" EverybodyWiggle!132.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!133.png|Danny stretching and yawning EverybodyWiggle!134.png EverybodyWiggle!135.png EverybodyWiggle!136.png SweetCorntitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!137.png|Anni introducing "Sweet Corn" EverybodyWiggle!138.png|"Sweet Corn" EverybodyWiggle!139.png EverybodyWiggle!140.png EverybodyWiggle!141.png|"Long Noodles" EverybodyWiggle!142.png EverybodyWiggle!143.png EverybodyWiggle!144.png EverybodyWiggle!145.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Sue the Cook and Captain Feathersword EverybodyWiggle!146.png EverybodyWiggle!147.png EverybodyWiggle!148.png EverybodyWiggle!149.png EverybodyWiggle!150.png EverybodyWiggle!151.png|"Rubbing Dumpling" EverybodyWiggle!152.png EverybodyWiggle!153.png EverybodyWiggle!154.png EverybodyWiggle!155.png EverybodyWiggle!156.png EverybodyWiggle!157.png EverybodyWiggle!158.png|"Whoo!" Wigglehouse Segment: Arthur's Storytelling Contest WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House Arthur'sStorytellingContest1.png|Arthur on the microphone Arthur'sStorytellingContest2.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group Arthur'sStorytellingContest3.png|Arthur Arthur'sStorytellingContest4.png|The Wiggly Group Arthur'sStorytellingContest5.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest6.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest7.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest8.png|Anni Arthur'sStorytellingContest9.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest10.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest11.png|Anni talking about doing her magic Arthur'sStorytellingContest12.png|Anni holding her up five fingers Arthur'sStorytellingContest13.png|Anni holding up a black sheet Arthur'sStorytellingContest14.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest15.png|Anni performing her magic Arthur'sStorytellingContest16.png|A black sheet Arthur'sStorytellingContest17.png|A carrot Arthur'sStorytellingContest18.png|Anni holding a carrot Arthur'sStorytellingContest19.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest20.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest21.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest22.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest23.png|Danny Arthur'sStorytellingContest24.png|Danny falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest25.png|Danny sleeping Arthur'sStorytellingContest26.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest27.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest28.png|"1, 2, 3." Arthur'sStorytellingContest29.png|"Wake up, Danny!" Arthur'sStorytellingContest30.png|Danny waking up Arthur'sStorytellingContest31.png|Carlos, Danny and Anni Arthur'sStorytellingContest32.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest33.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest34.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest35.png|Arthur Arthur'sStorytellingContest36.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest37.png|Carlos yawning Arthur'sStorytellingContest38.png|Carlos falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest39.png|Anni falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest40.png|Danny falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest41.png|Wags falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest42.png|Captain falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest43.png|Henry falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest44.png|Arthur and Dorothy Arthur'sStorytellingContest45.png|Dorothy giggling Arthur'sStorytellingContest46.png|Arthur and Dorothy clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest47.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest48.png|Dorothy clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest49.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest50.png|Carlos clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest51.png|Anni clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest52.png|Danny clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest53.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest54.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest55.png|Dorothy giggling Arthur'sStorytellingContest56.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest57.png Here Comes A Bear EverybodyWiggle!159.png EverybodyWiggle!160.png|Carlos talking about a kangaroo EverybodyWiggle!161.png|Arthur talking about a snake EverybodyWiggle!162.png|Anna talking about a bird EverybodyWiggle!163.png|Danny talking about a whale EverybodyWiggle!164.png|Danny doing a whale motion EverybodyWiggle!165.png|Danny EverybodyWiggle!166.png EverybodyWiggle!167.png EverybodyWiggle!168.png|Danny talking about a bear EverybodyWiggle!169.png|Danny doing a bear motion EverybodyWiggle!170.png|Anni introducing "Here Comes A Bear" HereComesaBearTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!171.png|"Here Comes A Bear" EverybodyWiggle!172.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!173.png|Danny and Anni doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!174.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!175.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!176.png|Danny and Anni doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!177.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!178.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!179.png|Danny and Anni doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!180.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!181.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!182.png|Danny and Anni doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!183.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!184.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!185.png|Danny and Anni doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!186.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the roar motions Fast Train FastTrain1.png|Henry acting like a train FastTrain2.png|Danny FastTrain3.png|Dorothy acting like a train FastTrain4.png|Danny and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!191.png|Wags acting like a train EverybodyWiggle!192.png|Danny, Carlos and Anni EverybodyWiggle!193.png|Captain acting like a train EverybodyWiggle!194.png|The Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!195.png|Arthur FastTraintitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!196.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles as a train EverybodyWiggle!197.png|"Fast Train" EverybodyWiggle!198.png|Dorothy, Anni, Henry and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!199.png|Danny, Wags, Carlos, Dorothy and Anni EverybodyWiggle!200.png|Captain, Danny, Wags and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!201.png|The Wiggly Group as a train EverybodyWiggle!202.png|The Wiggly Group as a train EverybodyWiggle!203.png|Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!204.png|Dorothy and Henry EverybodyWiggle!205.png|Wags and Dorothy FastTrain18.png|Captain and Wags EverybodyWiggle!207.png|Danny and Captain EverybodyWiggle!208.png|Carlos and Danny EverybodyWiggle!209.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!210.png|Carlos, Anni and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!211.png|Anni and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!212.png|Arthur FastTrain25.png|Carlos, Anni and Arthur FastTrain26.png|Henry Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Segment: Treasure Hunt CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening2.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening3.png|Captain and Wags File:TreasureHunt1.png|Captain's dockyard File:TreasureHunt2.png|Wags and Captain File:TreasureHunt3.png|Wags File:TreasureHunt4.png File:TreasureHunt5.png|Captain File:TreasureHunt6.png|Wags File:TreasureHunt7.png File:TreasureHunt8.png|Captain holding a treasure map File:TreasureHunt9.png|A treasure map File:TreasureHunt10.png File:TreasureHunt11.png File:TreasureHunt12.png File:TreasureHunt13.png|A treasure chest File:TreasureHunt14.png File:TreasureHunt15.png File:TreasureHunt16.png File:TreasureHunt17.png File:TreasureHunt18.png File:TreasureHunt19.png File:TreasureHunt20.png File:TreasureHunt21.png File:TreasureHunt22.png|"Keep going." File:TreasureHunt23.png File:TreasureHunt24.png File:TreasureHunt25.png File:TreasureHunt26.png File:TreasureHunt27.png File:TreasureHunt28.png File:TreasureHunt29.png File:TreasureHunt30.png File:TreasureHunt31.png File:TreasureHunt32.png File:TreasureHunt33.png File:TreasureHunt34.png File:TreasureHunt35.png|"A treasure chest." File:TreasureHunt36.png File:TreasureHunt37.png File:TreasureHunt38.png File:TreasureHunt39.png File:TreasureHunt40.png File:TreasureHunt41.png File:TreasureHunt42.png File:TreasureHunt43.png File:TreasureHunt44.png File:TreasureHunt45.png File:TreasureHunt46.png File:TreasureHunt47.png File:TreasureHunt48.png File:TreasureHunt49.png File:TreasureHunt50.png File:TreasureHunt51.png File:TreasureHunt52.png File:TreasureHunt53.png File:TreasureHunt54.png File:TreasureHunt55.png File:TreasureHunt56.png Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:EverybodyWiggle!215.png|Danny, Arthur and Captain File:EverybodyWiggle!216.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:EverybodyWiggle!217.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:EverybodyWiggle!218.png File:EverybodyWiggle!219.png File:EverybodyWiggle!220.png|Danny, Arthur, Captain and Cassie Catfish File:EverybodyWiggle!221.png File:EverybodyWiggle!222.png File:EverybodyWiggle!223.png File:EverybodyWiggle!224.png File:EverybodyWiggle!225.png File:EverybodyWiggle!226.png File:EverybodyWiggle!227.png File:EverybodyWiggle!228.png File:EverybodyWiggle!229.png File:EverybodyWiggle!230.png File:EverybodyWiggle!231.png File:EverybodyWiggle!232.png File:EverybodyWiggle!233.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:EverybodyWiggle!234.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:EverybodyWiggle!235.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:EverybodyWiggle!236.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:EverybodyWiggle!237.png File:EverybodyWiggle!238.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponhisPirateShipTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:EverybodyWiggle!239.png|A Captain Feathersword flag File:EverybodyWiggle!240.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:EverybodyWiggle!241.png|Captain sleeping File:EverybodyWiggle!242.png File:EverybodyWiggle!243.png File:EverybodyWiggle!244.png|Carlos playing the drums and Anni File:EverybodyWiggle!245.png|Danny playing the acoustic guitar File:EverybodyWiggle!246.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!247.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!248.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!249.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!250.png|"Quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!251.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!252.png File:EverybodyWiggle!253.png File:EverybodyWiggle!254.png File:EverybodyWiggle!255.png File:EverybodyWiggle!256.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!257.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!258.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!259.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!260.png|"Quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!261.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!262.png|Captain and Arthur File:EverybodyWiggle!263.png File:EverybodyWiggle!264.png|"Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy there" File:EverybodyWiggle!265.png|"Cock-a-doodley-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!266.png File:EverybodyWiggle!267.png File:EverybodyWiggle!268.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!269.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!270.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!271.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!272.png|"Quack quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!273.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!274.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!275.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!276.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!277.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!278.png|"Quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!279.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!280.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!281.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!282.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!283.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!284.png|"Quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!285.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!286.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain The Monkey Dance File:EverybodyWiggle!287.png|Anni File:EverybodyWiggle!288.png|Arthur doing the monkey action File:EverybodyWiggle!289.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:EverybodyWiggle!290.png|Carlos doing the tiger action File:EverybodyWiggle!291.png|Arthur File:EverybodyWiggle!292.png|Arthur, Carlos and Anni doing the elephant actions File:EverybodyWiggle!293.png|Carlos File:EverybodyWiggle!294.png|Danny sleeping File:EverybodyWiggle!295.png File:EverybodyWiggle!296.png File:EverybodyWiggle!297.png File:EverybodyWiggle!298.png|"1, 2, 3." File:EverybodyWiggle!299.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:EverybodyWiggle!300.png|Danny waking up File:EverybodyWiggle!301.png File:EverybodyWiggle!302.png|Danny File:EverybodyWiggle!303.png File:EverybodyWiggle!304.png|Danny introducing "The Monkey Dance" File:EverybodyWiggle!305.png|Blue Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:TheMonkeyDanceTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:EverybodyWiggle!306.png|"The Monkey Dance" File:EverybodyWiggle!307.png File:EverybodyWiggle!308.png File:EverybodyWiggle!309.png File:EverybodyWiggle!310.png File:EverybodyWiggle!311.png File:EverybodyWiggle!312.png File:EverybodyWiggle!313.png File:EverybodyWiggle!314.png File:EverybodyWiggle!315.png File:EverybodyWiggle!316.png File:EverybodyWiggle!317.png File:EverybodyWiggle!318.png File:EverybodyWiggle!319.png File:EverybodyWiggle!320.png File:EverybodyWiggle!321.png File:EverybodyWiggle!322.png File:EverybodyWiggle!323.png File:EverybodyWiggle!324.png File:EverybodyWiggle!325.png File:EverybodyWiggle!326.png File:EverybodyWiggle!327.png File:EverybodyWiggle!328.png File:EverybodyWiggle!329.png File:EverybodyWiggle!330.png|Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster guitar File:EverybodyWiggle!331.png File:EverybodyWiggle!332.png File:EverybodyWiggle!332.png File:EverybodyWiggle!333.png File:EverybodyWiggle!334.png File:EverybodyWiggle!335.png File:EverybodyWiggle!336.png File:EverybodyWiggle!337.png File:EverybodyWiggle!338.png TheMonkeyDance(Taiwanese)54.png File:EverybodyWiggle!340.png File:EverybodyWiggle!341.png File:EverybodyWiggle!342.png File:EverybodyWiggle!343.png File:EverybodyWiggle!344.png Wigglehouse Segment: Anni's Magic Trick WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House File:Anni'sMagicTrick1.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick2.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick3.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick4.png|Empty pages File:Anni'sMagicTrick5.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick6.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick7.png|Anni holding her magic wand File:Anni'sMagicTrick8.png|"Abracadabra." File:Anni'sMagicTrick9.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick10.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick11.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick12.png|A seal File:Anni'sMagicTrick13.png|A bird File:Anni'sMagicTrick14.png|A duck File:Anni'sMagicTrick15.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick16.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick17.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick18.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick19.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick20.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick21.png|Anni and her magic coloring book File:Anni'sMagicTrick22.png|A red bird File:Anni'sMagicTrick23.png|A yellow duck File:Anni'sMagicTrick24.png|A brown cow File:Anni'sMagicTrick25.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:Anni'sMagicTrick26.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick27.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick28.png|Anni holding a coin File:Anni'sMagicTrick29.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick30.png|Anni performing her disappearing coin trick File:Anni'sMagicTrick31.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick32.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick33.png|A coin File:Anni'sMagicTrick34.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick35.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick36.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick37.png|Danny File:Anni'sMagicTrick38.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick39.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick40.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick41.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick42.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick43.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick44.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick45.png Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)1.png|Arthur and his acoustic guitar File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)2.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and the girls File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)3.png|The girls File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)4.png|Arthur introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)5.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)7.png|Anni singing File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)8.png|Anni clapping File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)18.png|"Shh, shh, shh." File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)20.png|Arthur playing his acoustic guitar File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)27.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)28.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)29.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)30.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)31.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)32.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)33.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)34.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)35.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)36.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)37.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)38.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)39.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)40.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)41.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)42.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)43.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)44.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)45.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)46.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)47.png|Danny sleeping File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)48.png Wake Up Danny! File:WakeUpDanny!1.png|The Awake Wiggly Group File:WakeUpDanny!2.png|Dorothy File:WakeUpDanny!3.png|Wags and Captain File:WakeUpDanny!4.png|Carlos and Henry File:WakeUpDanny!5.png|Carlos, Wags, Arthur and Henry File:WakeUpDanny!6.png|Wags and Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster guitar File:WakeUpDanny!7.png File:WakeUpDanny!8.png|Danny sleeping in the purple armchair File:WakeUpDanny!9.png|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpDanny!10.png|Arthur File:WakeUpDanny!11.png|Anni File:WakeUpDanny!12.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpDanny!titlecard.png|"Wake Up Danny!" File:WakeUpDanny!13.png|Danny in his pajamas File:WakeUpDanny!14.png File:WakeUpDanny!15.png File:WakeUpDanny!16.png File:WakeUpDanny!17.png File:WakeUpDanny!18.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WakeUpDanny!19.png File:WakeUpDanny!20.png File:WakeUpDanny!21.png|Carlos, Danny and Wags File:WakeUpDanny!22.png File:WakeUpDanny!23.png File:WakeUpDanny!24.png File:WakeUpDanny!25.png File:WakeUpDanny!26.jpg|Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:WakeUpDanny!27.jpg|Blue Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar WakeUpDanny!28.png WakeUpDanny!29.png WakeUpDanny!30.png WakeUpDanny!31.png WakeUpDanny!32.png WakeUpDanny!33.png WakeUpDanny!34.png WakeUpDanny!35.png WakeUpDanny!36.png WakeUpDanny!37.png WakeUpDanny!38.png WakeUpDanny!39.png WakeUpDanny!40.png WakeUpDanny!41.png|Danny waking up WakeUpDanny!42.png|Danny in his pajamas Wigglehouse Segment: Danny's Asleep Again! WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House HideandGoSeek1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles' fists HideandGoSeek2.png|"Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!" HideandGoSeek3.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles HideandGoSeek4.png HideandGoSeek5.png|Carlos hiding behind the Big Red Car HideandGoSeek6.png|Anni hiding behind the bushes HideandGoSeek7.png|Arthur hiding behind the wiggly sign HideandGoSeek8.png|Danny counting HideandGoSeek9.png|Danny and Flora Door HideandGoSeek10.png|Danny and Flora sleeping HideandGoSeek11.png|Dorothy HideandGoSeek12.png HideandGoSeek13.png|Dorothy and Carlos HideandGoSeek14.png|Dorothy and the Big Red Car HideandGoSeek15.png HideandGoSeek16.png|"Shh!" HideandGoSeek17.png HideandGoSeek18.png|Anni and Dorothy HideandGoSeek19.png HideandGoSeek20.png HideandGoSeek21.png|Dorothy, Danny and Flora HideandGoSeek22.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek23.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek24.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek25.png HideandGoSeek26.png HideandGoSeek27.png HideandGoSeek28.png|"1, 2, 3." HideandGoSeek29.png|"Wake up, Danny!" HideandGoSeek30.png|Danny waking up HideandGoSeek31.png|Danny and Arthur HideandGoSeek32.png|Dorothy, the Taiwanese Wiggles and Flora HideandGoSeek33.png HideandGoSeek34.png|Dorothy giggling HideandGoSeek35.png HideandGoSeek36.png HideandGoSeek37.png HideandGoSeek38.png HideandGoSeek39.png|Dorothy counting HideandGoSeek40.png HideandGoSeek41.png|Danny yawning and stetching HideandGoSeek42.png|Danny sitting down HideandGoSeek43.png|Danny sleeping in a chair HideandGoSeek44.png HideandGoSeek45.png|Flora and Dorothy HideandGoSeek46.png|Dorothy giggling HideandGoSeek47.png HideandGoSeek48.png HideandGoSeek49.png HideandGoSeek50.png HideandGoSeek51.png|Dorothy, Carlos and Arthur HideandGoSeek52.png HideandGoSeek53.png HideandGoSeek54.png HideandGoSeek55.png HideandGoSeek56.png HideandGoSeek57.png HideandGoSeek58.png HideandGoSeek59.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek60.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek61.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek62.png HideandGoSeek63.png HideandGoSeek64.png HideandGoSeek65.png|"1, 2, 3." HideandGoSeek66.png|"Wake up, Danny!" HideandGoSeek67.png|Danny waking up HideandGoSeek68.png HideandGoSeek69.png HideandGoSeek70.png|Dorothy and the Wiggles shrugging D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)1.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)Taiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)2.png|Danny, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni playing the red Starry Keyboard and the Mickey and Pluto balloon D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)6.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)7.png|Arthur, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)8.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)9.png|Danny playing the purple Fender Stratocaster electric guitar D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)10.png|Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)11.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)12.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)13.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)14.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)15.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)16.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)17.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)18.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)19.png|Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)20.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)22.png|Dorothy mowing with the lawnmower D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)23.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)24.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)25.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)26.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)27.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)28.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)29.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)30.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)31.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)32.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)33.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)34.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)35.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)36.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)37.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)38.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)39.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)40.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)41.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)42.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)43.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)44.png Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)3.png|Carlos pretending to be a bear HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)4.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)5.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)6.png|Carlos pretending to be an alligator HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)7.png|Anii HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)8.png|Anni pretending to be a fish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)9.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)10.png|Arthur and Cassie Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)11.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)12.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)13.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry HenrytheOctopusTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)14.png|Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)15.png|"Henry the Octopus" HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)16.png|Danny and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)17.png|Carlos and Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)18.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)19.png|Tom Trout and Green Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)20.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)21.png|Henry and Danny HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)22.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)23.png|Anni and Carlos HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)24.png|Henry, Danny and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)25.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)26.png|Yellow Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)27.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)28.png|Anni, Carlos and Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)29.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)30.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)31.png|Henry and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)32.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny playing the acoustic guitar HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)34.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)35.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)36.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)37.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)38.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)39.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)40.png Wigglehouse Segment: Carlos' Haircut File:WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House File:WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House Carlos'Haircut1.png|Arthur, Anni and Danny having lunch Carlos'Haircut2.png|Carlos arrives with his long hair. Carlos'Haircut3.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" Carlos'Haircut4.png|Carlos in his long hair Carlos'Haircut5.png Carlos'Haircut6.png Carlos'Haircut7.png Carlos'Haircut8.png Carlos'Haircut9.png Carlos'Haircut10.png Carlos'Haircut11.png Carlos'Haircut12.png Carlos'Haircut13.png|Arthur and Carlos Carlos'Haircut14.png|Carlos sitting down Carlos'Haircut15.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni holding combs Carlos'Haircut16.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni cutting out Carlos' hair Carlos'Haircut17.png Carlos'Haircut18.png|Carlos in a female hairstyle Carlos'Haircut19.png Carlos'Haircut20.png Carlos'Haircut21.png Carlos'Haircut22.png|Carlos in a blonde female hair Carlos'Haircut23.png Carlos'Haircut24.png Carlos'Haircut25.png|Carlos back in his short hair Carlos'Haircut26.png Carlos'Haircut27.png|Carlos looking out the window Carlos'Haircut28.png|Carlos Carlos'Haircut29.png|Carlos going back in his room Carlos'Haircut30.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni Carlos'Haircut31.png|Carlos in his cricket helmet while holding his bat Carlos'Haircut32.png|Carlos back in his longer hair Carlos'Haircut33.png Wiggle Groove WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)1.png|Carlos wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni, Carlos and Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)5.png|Danny stretching and yawning WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)7.png|Carlos and Arthur WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)8.png|Danny and Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)9.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)10.png|Danny WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)11.png|Carlos and Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)12.png|Dorothy WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)13.png|Arthur introducing "Wiggle Groove" WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)14.png|Arthur wiggling WiggleGrooveTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)15.png|"Wiggle Groove" WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)16.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)17.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)18.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)19.png|Danny and Carlos WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)20.png|Wags and Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)21.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)22.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)23.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)24.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)25.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)26.png|Carlos and Henry WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)27.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)28.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)29.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)30.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)31.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)32.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)33.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)34.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)35.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)36.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)37.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)38.png|Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)39.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)40.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)41.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)42.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)43.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)44.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)45.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)46.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)47.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)48.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)49.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)50.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)51.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)52.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)53.png Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)1.png|Danny RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)2.png|Anni RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)3.png|Carlos RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)5.png|Arthur RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)7.png|Danny and Anni RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)8.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)9.png|Carlos and Arthur RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)10.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)11.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids RompBompaStompTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)12.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)13.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)14.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)15.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)16.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)17.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)18.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)19.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)20.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)21.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)22.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)23.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)24.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)25.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)26.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)27.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)28.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)29.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)30.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)31.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)32.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)33.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)34.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)35.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)36.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)37.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)38.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)39.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)40.png Wiggly Party WigglyParty(Taiwanese)1.png|Anni and Arthur WigglyParty(Taiwanese)2.png|The Wiggly Group WigglyParty(Taiwanese)3.png|Captain and Wags WigglyParty(Taiwanese)4.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)5.png|Henry WigglyParty(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy WigglyParty(Taiwanese)7.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)8.png|The Land Wiggly Friends WigglyParty(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy and Captain WigglyParty(Taiwanese)10.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)11.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)12.png|Arthur introducing "Wiggly Party" WigglyPartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card WigglyParty(Taiwanese)13.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)14.png|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty(Taiwanese)15.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)16.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)17.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)18.png|Wags, Danny and Captain WigglyParty(Taiwanese)19.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)20.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)21.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)22.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)23.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)24.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)25.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)26.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)27.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Wags and Anni WigglyParty(Taiwanese)29.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)30.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)31.png|Captain and Carlos WigglyParty(Taiwanese)32.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)33.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)34.png|Dorothy, Anni and Wags WigglyParty(Taiwanese)35.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids WigglyParty(Taiwanese)36.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)37.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)38.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)39.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)40.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)41.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)42.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)43.png|The balloons falling WigglyParty(Taiwanese)44.png|The balloons WigglyParty(Taiwanese)45.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)46.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)47.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)48.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)49.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)50.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)51.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)53.png The Taiwanese Wiggly Medley TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley1.png|Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley2.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley3.png|Captain tickling Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley5.png|Captain tickling Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley7.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley8.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley9.png|Captain and Anni TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley10.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley11.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley12.png|Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley13.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley14.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley15.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley16.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley17.png|Captain, Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley18.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley19.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley20.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley21.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley22.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley23.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley24.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley25.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley26.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley27.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedleytitlecard.png|Title card TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley28.png|"The Taiwanese Wiggly Medley" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley29.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley30.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley31.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley32.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley33.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley34.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley35.png|"Sweet Corn" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley36.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley37.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley38.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley39.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley40.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Sue the Cook TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley41.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley42.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley43.png|"The Monkey Dance" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley44.png|Wags, Arthur and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley45.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley46.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley47.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley48.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley49.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley50.png|Danny sleeping TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley51.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley52.png|Danny waking up TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley53.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley54.png|Dorothy, Captain, Arthur and Henry TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley55.png|Henry, Danny, Wags, Anni, Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley56.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley57.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley58.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley59.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley60.png|Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley61.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley62.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley63.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley64.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley65.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley66.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley67.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley68.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley69.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley70.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley71.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley72.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley73.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley74.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley75.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley76.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley77.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Henry and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley78.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley79.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley80.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley81.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley82.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley83.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley84.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley85.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley86.png|"Wiggly Party" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley87.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley88.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley89.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley90.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley91.png|Dorothy and Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley92.png Bonus Clips MeetAnniWiggle1.png|Anni in a bonus clip MeetAnniWiggle2.png|Anni talking about her magic MeetAnniWiggle3.png|Anni holding a coin MeetAnniWiggle4.png|Anni hiding a coin in her hands MeetAnniWiggle5.png|Anni blowing the coin away magically MeetAnniWiggle6.png|The coin gone MeetAnniWiggle7.png|Anni wiggling MeetArthurWiggle1.png|Arthur in a bonus clip MeetArthurWiggle2.png|Arthur talking about his favorite things MeetArthurWiggle3.png|Arthur talking about cheese MeetArthurWiggle4.png|Arthur wiggling MeetCarlosWiggle1.png|Carlos in a bonus clip MeetCarlosWiggle2.png|Carlos talking about the songs MeetCarlosWiggle3.png|Carlos talking about the Big Red Car MeetCarlosWiggle4.png|Carlos wiggling MeetDannyWiggle1.png|Danny sleeping in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle2.png|Danny waking up in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle3.png|Danny in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle4.png|Danny talking about his favorite things MeetDannyWiggle5.png|Danny sleeping MeetDannyWiggle6.png|Danny waking up MeetDannyWiggle7.png|Danny wiggling MeetCaptainFeathersword1.png|Captain in a bonus clip MeetCaptainFeathersword2.png|Captain talking about his sword MeetCaptainFeathersword3.png|Captain dancing MeetCaptainFeathersword4.png|Captain talking about his singing MeetCaptainFeathersword5.png|Captain singing "Quack Quack" MeetHenrytheOctopus1.png|Henry in a bonus clip MeetHenrytheOctopus2.png|Henry greeting the viewers MeetHenrytheOctopus3.png|Henry talking about his dancing MeetHenrytheOctopus4.png|Henry dancing MeetDorothytheDinosaur1.png|Dorothy in a bonus clip MeetDorothytheDinosaur2.png|Dorothy talking about her dancing MeetDorothytheDinosaur3.png|Dorothy MeetDorothytheDinosaur4.png|Dorothy talking about how many claps MeetDorothytheDinosaur5.png|"1" MeetDorothytheDinosaur6.png|"2" MeetDorothytheDinosaur7.png|"3" MeetDorothytheDinosaur8.png|"4" MeetDorothytheDinosaur9.png|"5" MeetDorothytheDinosaur10.png|Dorothy giggling MeetDorothytheDinosaur11.png|Dorothy MeetWagstheDog1.png|Wags and Captain in bonus clip MeetWagstheDog2.png|Wags and Captain dancing MeetWagstheDog3.png|Captain talking about Wags MeetWagstheDog4.png|Captain talking about Wags' favorite things MeetWagstheDog5.png|Wags and Captain scratching MeetWagstheDog6.png|Wags and Captain digging MeetWagstheDog7.png|Wags and Captain running MeetWagstheDog8.png|Wags and Captain jumping MeetWagstheDog9.png|Wags and Captain Cover Gallery EverybodyWiggle!Booklet.jpg|Booklet EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page7.jpg|Page 7 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page8.jpg|Page 8 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-BackCover.jpg|Back cover 934861_520867124617031_1535900587_n.jpg|DVD and CD EverybodyWiggle!-CDCover.jpg|CD Cover 21009206589978_903.jpg|Back cover _sE_9556383037.jpg|VCD cover _sE_3845383230.jpg|Back cover 大家來Wiggle!-BackCover.jpg|Back cover bcf5f5a0682d42ac3531740f259150fa07766bfc.60.1.27.2.jpg|VCD Cover DVD and Booklet 6b30fe6f7bc50674b151a794c3a1082b75068e60.60.1.27.2.jpg|VCD Front cover Promo Pictures DVD menu (incomplete ) Trivia *The Wiggly Friends' costumes designs are changed for this and every other Taiwanese video. *The video includes Mandarin lyrics at the bottom of the screen. *The character introductions/bonus clips were possibly filmed during the Playhouse Disney music video being made, or shortly after. *The medley is included as a bonus feature, as well as karaoke instumentals of Sweet Corn, Fast Train , and Get Ready to Wiggle. **On another note, in the karaoke songs, Get Ready to Wiggle is changed to ''Get Ready Wiggle, ''with "to" left out for unknown reasons. *The sets are based on what is used in TV Series 1, although some have completely different designs (for example, Wigglehouse's exterior uses a different-colored version of it's current/TV Series 2 design). *Hot Potato's lyrics are localized, and is called Sweet Corn, due to the fact potatoes aren't eaten as much in Taiwan. "Mashed banana" is also changed to Tangyuan, a Chinese desert made of glutinous rice dumplings served with water. It can also be translated to "dumplings". *The CD is included with the video in a boxed set. *In multiple instances throughout the video, there are easter eggs known as "Hidden Mickeys". In Fast Train and Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear, there are clouds in the shape of Mickey's head, and in the intro to the Captain Feathersword segment, the 3 life preserver rings make up a Mickey head, as well. Goofs *Danny's shirt becomes untucked in the prologue of Quack Quack. *In the medley, "Monkey" is mispelled as "Moneky". Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-USA Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes